


Trickery

by NSFAnyoneReally



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Degradation, Dom Changkyun, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Airway Restriction, Multi, The Word Cunt, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Vaginal Sex, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFAnyoneReally/pseuds/NSFAnyoneReally
Summary: Changkyun punishes you and leaves you tied up only for Jooheon to find you, and do what you think is going to be giving you mercy. Instead you wind up being part of a trick by Changkyun.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t put all my writings on here so if you want, you can follow  
[My Twitter](https://twitter.com/NSFAnyoneReally)

“You’re just my fucktoy, and i’ll make sure you remember your place.” He finished tying the last knot. “I’ll keep you tied up, use your slutty little hole.” He was whispering right in your ear now. “And after I cum inside you, I’m going to plug you.” A hand came down hard on your bare ass. “I’ll leave you here, tied up and a dirty little mess while I go to work.” He brushed your hair out of your face and caressed your cheek. “There’s my good little cunt, and remember, no cumming.” 

It had been hours now and your body was starting to ache. Changkyun had left you tied up, completely naked with your ass in the air, large pink plug snuggly in place, his cum deep inside you, and face buried in the mattress. 

He had made you cry and just left you there. 

How dirty you were. 

You had done as you were told, you hadn’t cum, not even once, but your whole body now hurt from the overstimulation and no release.  
The sheets were slightly wet from your tears and no matter where you turned your head, it was damp. 

Changkyun could be the sweetest person, but sometimes he was ruthless with punishments. This was one of those times. You puffed out your cheeks and turned your head towards the door hearing someone muffled on the other side. Secretly hoping they would come and save you, knowing it would only mean another punishment later, but you needed comfort. 

Just as you had closed your eyes again you heard a small gasp, snapping them back open you see Jooheon standing in the doorway smirking wickedly. His hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans and black T-shirt clinging to his frame perfectly, jet black hair styled to the side. He always looks so delicious. 

You two had played before and looking down you could see a bulge growing in his tight jeans, this could be your way out. Whining you shift back and forth swaying your ass. “Joohoney.. my wrists hurt” you pout and slide them out from under you so he can see them clearly. “Please come untie me for a while, Kyun is at the studio, we have some time..” trying your best to be tempting seems to be working since he has moved further into the room and is now gnawing on his bottom lip. 

You angle your ass up a little more and stretch your arms out further. He can see everything and decides to move closer, staying silent until he reaches the bed. “What did you do this time?” He drawls out, running a hand down your arched back gently. 

He knows how this works, he knows there is usually a reason for you being tied up like this. 

“Kyunie thought I was flirting with the barista today..” whimpering and trying to sound as sad as possible, trying your hardest to appeal to his sympathetic side, begging for mercy. “Were you?” He asks quietly, leaning closer to your ear and running his hand down your arm and to your sore wrists. His voice so close has your knees shaking again and you feel arousal spiking in your body. “Only a little” you pout harder “he gives me extra caramel.” 

Jooheon chuckles lowly and starts to loosen the first knot, not completely undoing it. “Sometimes Kyun can go a little overboard huh baby?” He whispers directly into your ear sending shivers down your spine and directly to your core, making you whimper. “Mhmm” you whine and bite your lip. 

He loosens the second knot and kisses your cheek. 

“I bet he didn’t even let you cum did he?” His hands travel down your sides and to your hips massaging them, digging his fingertips into your soft skin, making you moan into the mattress. “Is that something you want baby? To be comfortable and made to cum?” His voice is dark and laced with lust while he climbs onto the bed behind you and presses a kiss between your shoulder blades. 

“Yes please Jooheon. Please make me feel better.” You whimper and push back against him, his hard dick digging into your backside. He hisses between his teeth and finally decides to show mercy. You hear him flip open his jeans and slide out of them leaving them where they fall and pulling his shirt off. 

Jooheon kneels behind you and tugs gently on your plug, pulling a sweet whine from your lips. With no warning, and wasting no time, he pushes his hard cock past your entrance and into the depths of your needy pussy. His hands tightly on your hips, hopefully leaving little bruises, he slams into you at a fast hard pace. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” He growls between your shoulders as his hips pound into your ass, making it bounce with each hard thrust. It doesn’t take long for your muscles to clench tightly around him, orgasm tearing through you. Causing a high pitched scream to leave your lips, tears streaming down your cheeks with the release of built up pressure and Jooheon just breathing deeply behind you, only slowing his thrusts, never stopping. 

“She’s such a needy little cunt isn’t she?” A deep voice echos around you followed by a low sadistic chuckle, and you stop breathing. Jooheon grinds his hips into your ass slowly, and turns his head to the figure now standing in the doorway. “Hmm Kyun, you should feel how tight she just got hearing your voice” Jooheon grunts and leans up “I think you scared her” he coos and kisses down your spine, still seated deep inside you. 

“Oh did I scare you? Did I scare the disobedient little cunt?” Changkyun growls as he walks to the bed slowly. You sob, not knowing what to say. “I asked you a question, bitch.” Changkyun snarls and pulls your face to meet his by your chin. His eyes are on fire, devilish smirk plastered to his perfect mouth. “I-I’m sor-ry” you choke out but he just laughs and throws your head to the side. 

Jooheon pushes deeper inside you and bounces your hips a little pulling a little whine from your chest. “I don’t think she was expecting this.” Jooheon rubs your back as he speaks to the blonde. It’s true. You never expected that Changkyun would try to trap you, or trick you, and you fell for it. 

“Dumb fuck toys never do. They never think about anything other than pleasure, it’s a shame really.” The blonde says as he moves behind you. “She will only feel pain tonight, since she will not be allowed to cum, but we.” He pauses “we will feel lots of fucking pleasure.” 

You can no longer see him, but you know the tone in his voice and it makes you nervous. 

Changkyun leans his chin on Jooheon’s shoulder and whispers loud enough for you to hear. “Pull out her plug and fuck her ass. Hard. Don’t stop until I tell you to.” Jooheon growls and pulls out of you, lewd wet noises leaving with his cock. You still can’t see the blonde and you’re starting to panic a little. Even if you have had the plug in for a few hours the stretch of Jooheon’s cock is going to hurt, and you feel a little spike of fear run through your veins. 

He pulls your pretty pink plug out quickly, chuckling as Changkyun’s cum from earlier leaks out of you. He wipes it up with the head of his cock before slamming into your ass all the way to his pelvis, groaning loud, and causing you scream and try to pull away. “Holy fuck her ass is so.” He pulls back “fucking” slamming back in. “tight!” Tears start to fall from your eyes again as a searing heat erupts from inside of you. 

“That’s a good fucking cunt. Take that cock like the dumb fuck toy you are.” You hear Changkyun walk around you again and come to stand in front of you. His chest is now bare and you wonder briefly when he took his shirt off, but you have no time to take him all in. 

He begins to completely undo the ropes around your wrists, only to replace them with leather cuffs with heavy metal loops on the sides. Jooheon pushes your head into the mattress and slams into your ass again moaning loudly and angling a little deeper. You sob and moan as snot and tears soak into the fabric and smear across your face. “Such a fucking filthy little whore.” The blonde sneers. “Put your hands between your legs cunt.” Jooheon stops for a second, so you can do as you’re told, still buried inside you. 

Supporting your’s and Jooheon’s weight on your chest you move your hands down to your ankles, this position pushes the brunette even deeper stretching you and causing more pain to shoot up your spine. Changkyun growls impatiently and yanks your hands down past Jooheon’s knees and to the sides of your ankles. “Did I say stop?” He snaps, prompting the brunette to start moving again pushing down on the small of your back. 

Your airway is restricted slightly in this position and you gasp for breath between sobs. You hear a slick sound and then Jooheon grunting as he snaps his hips into you harder pushing you further onto your chest. “Look at you, all ready for my cock. You’re such a good boy for me honey.” Changkyun coos at Jooheon. What? What does he mean by that? Your brain flickers back and forth and even through all the pain you can feel an orgasm edging ever closer. 

Hearing your whines get higher Changkyun warns again “don’t you fucking dare cum, little cunt.” His voice deep and full of anger as he unties the knot around your ankle, slips a leather cuff around it and clasps it to the one on your wrist. Jooheon’s thrusts are slow, but hard, reaching deep and rippling pain through your whole body. A pain you have never felt before. It feels like he is going to tear you in half and you can’t stop the sobs leaving your open mouth. “K-Kyun-Mas-Master” you force out “hur-hurts t-too mu-ch. To-o much.” 

He ignores you and switches the rope with the cuff and attaches your other wrist to your other ankle. “You’ve trained her so well Kyun, I thought she would have given up by now.” The brunette groans out in between thrusts. You clench your muscles tight and try to keep the coiling heat of your orgasm at bay, but your legs are spread wide and your whole body is folded almost in half, with an unrelenting pounding in your body. 

Changkyun walks back in front of you and begins to strip down, pulling his belt out with a snap, and making you flinch. “I bet you want to touch me don’t you little cunt? Want to feel something other than pain hmm?” The blonde coos down at you. You nod furiously, and he just smirks down at you. Even if you wanted to, you can’t, your hands are restrained behind you, and you sob louder at the lack of comforting touch. 

He pops the button open on his jeans and unzips, sliding them down his thighs and kicking them to the side. Changkyun’s impressive length tents his black boxers perfectly and you want so badly to touch him. He runs his hands down the toned muscles of his stomach and chest, tilting his head back slightly showing off his neck and throat teasing you viciously. 

“Only good little cunts get what they want, and you’re just a filthy fuck toy.” He smirks down at you “We’re going to use you and leave you in your own mess.” You swallow hard and whine up at him but he just huffs a short breath at you looking down his nose and walks back behind you. 

Jooheon’s thrusts become more shallow as he leans forward a little, you hear more slick sounds and then a deep groan rumbles through his chest and onto your back. You clench your muscles tighter when you realize what’s going on behind you. Jooheon bucks his hips erratically and whines low as Changkyun slides inside him slowly, pushing his back down and leaning him further onto you. 

“That’s it. Good boy. Almost there.” The blonde soothes gently. “Now push back against me with your ass.” Jooheon obeys and when he does he pulls his cock out of you tantalizingly slow only to be thrusted into, causing his to thrust back into you at the same time. You yell loudly as fresh tears stream down your face. “Fu-fuck Kyun. You feel s-so good.” Jooheon moans as he thrusts back and forth, pleasure surrounding him. 

Still without touching you, Changkyun places his hands on The elder’s shoulders and thrusts roughly into him. “Kyun” The brunette whines “I’ve been so close, I’m not go-going to last much long-er” Changkyun just shushes him gently and thrusts harder inside him, rubbing the head of his dick against the others prostate, making him moan louder. 

Helplessly pinned beneath them you struggle to breathe still sobbing and trying hard not to cum. Jooheon’s fingers dig into your hips tighter as his head drops down between your shoulders and a deep groan leaves his lips. 

You feel a new slick heat fill you as he cums deep inside you. “Such a good boy” Changkyun grunts “I’m almost, shit, almost there. Just a little more.” Snapping his hips harder into the brunette pushes them both harder into you, rendering you almost completely breathless. 

With Jooheon still deep inside you, and the new harder thrusts from Changkyun, you hide your moan behind a sob and let yourself cum, hoping it goes unnoticed. The rush of relief is short lived though as Changkyun cums, slamming his hips into the other man with a loud drawn out moan. 

The 3 of you stay like that for a few seconds before Jooheon breaks the silence through his deep breaths and chuckles gently “I have some bad news for our little fuck toy Kyun.” Your heart stops in your chest. Your flexing muscles had given you away even with all the stimulation he was receiving, Jooheon still felt it. 

“She came right before I did.” 

The blonde doesn’t respond at first, but you hear him pull out from Jooheon and get off the bed. “Stay inside the dumb bitch.” Changkyun growls the command and he stays inside you. 

Trying to listen past the drumming of your own blood in your ears, you only hear a drawer open and then Changkyun is back in front of you. He hands an even bigger black plug to the man behind you with a smirk. Crouching so he is level with your eyes he speaks low and slow. 

“Since you cannot obey even the simplest of commands. I’m going to have Joohoney plug you, and then, we’re going to leave you here. Like this. Full of both of our cum. Hands cuffed to your ankles. Face covered in tears and snot and this.” He reaches up with a thick black cloth in both hands and ties it behind your head, rendering you blind completely blind. 

Simultaneously and without warning Jooheon pulls out of you and pushes the thick plug into you in his place making you jolt and yell. 

“Maybe you will learn your lesson after this you filthy fucking cunt.” He pats your cheek and you listen as they walk into the bathroom and start the shower. 

You’re left there totally blind, alone and a complete mess, to think about what you have done.


End file.
